<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【立海大|丸井生贺】☆ Bunta Special ☆ by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386937">【立海大|丸井生贺】☆ Bunta Special ☆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for Marui Bunta~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rikkai/Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【立海大|丸井生贺】☆ Bunta Special ☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ブン太、お誕生日おめでとう——<br/>祝我的小少年永远幸福、快乐、平安、康健、吃嘛嘛香、被爱包围。</p><p>1.<br/>丸井头天晚上收到真田的短信，说晨练取消了。他对着手机一个字一个字来回琢磨了三遍，确实是取消了。<br/>丸井曾经以为，除非地球爆炸，他们的晨练才有可能取消。<br/>毕竟下着冰雹跑步的经历也不是没有过。</p><p>幸福来得太突然，起床闹钟居然能往后顺延一个半小时。丸井当晚抱着绵软的枕头入睡时，满足感简直要从身体里溢出来。<br/>——谁都不能阻止我和枕头天荒地老。</p><p>2.<br/>4月20 日早上7:00整，立海大网球部活室一片静谧，7位正选皱着眉或坐或站保持沉默。<br/>柳先清了清嗓子：“有人会做蛋糕吗？”<br/>柳生推推眼镜：“这个问题刚才就问过了，没有。”<br/>“幸好提前告诉丸井不用晨练……不然连这点商量的时间都没有，” 幸村轻轻叹了口气， “今天放学前怎么说也得弄个蛋糕出来。”<br/>“我们这里唯一会做蛋糕的估计还在床上做梦，” 仁王仰靠在椅子上，一上一下随意地接抛着网球， “真的不能弄点什么别的送他吗？”<br/>桑原拍了拍仁王的肩膀：“文太之前就说过，想在生日当天收到一个独一无二的蛋糕。” 说完又转头看向幸村：<br/>“我原来海原祭帮他弄过，再查查攻略，做个蛋糕坯应该没问题，现在就是奶油和图案需要你们来操心。”<br/>幸村点点头：“奶油，水果，蜡烛，和礼花筒，暂时是这些。大家各自分配吧。” 说完环视一圈：<br/>“可以吗？”<br/>大家点点头表示没问题。<br/>柳翻开笔记本补充道：“我已经预定好了今天的家政教室，各位准备好材料后家政室见。另外，千万不要提前让丸井发现这个计划。” 说着又看向仁王，“尤其是仁王，你和他一个班，要注意。”<br/>仁王扯着嘴角笑笑：“不要小瞧了诈欺师啊。”<br/>“那么，” 真田站起身，整理了一下制服， “丸井的生日特别企划，开始！”</p><p>3.<br/>丸井打着哈欠走在上学的路上，皱着眉不停刷着LINE的界面。截止到今早已经陆续收到了许多人的消息，弟弟们也第一时间向他说了生日快乐，从比嘉到冰帝，认识的朋友都纷纷送上了祝福。<br/>但是——立海正选们的消息，一个都没收到。</p><p>哼，丸井鼓了鼓嘴，未读的消息一时间也不想回复了，脑子里为正选的伙伴设想起各种开脱理由：<br/>大概正在忙着别的事吧，又或许是等到部活时间再说呢，总不会真的都忘记了吧……<br/>——我才没有在意！！</p><p>走进班上时，并没有看见仁王。<br/>对方的书包倒是在桌边挂着，人却没有见到踪影。丸井坐下来没多久，就有同学凑过来说生日快乐，几个女生还格外用心的送了他一向爱吃的零食。<br/>丸井笑着一一道谢收下。</p><p>直到快上课，仁王才匆匆走进教室，似乎全然没有注意到丸井幽怨的眼神，一本正经地听起了课。<br/>丸井朝仁王的背影无声地挥了挥拳头，之后悻悻然地打开课本。<br/>原本想下课的时候理直气壮地质问一番同班同学的薄情寡义，没想到下课铃一响仁王第一个走出了教室。<br/>动作轻盈的正选队友像只狡猾的狐狸，眨眼间就消失在走廊的尽头。</p><p>让丸井没想到的是，正选队友像是集体消失了一样，挨个去班里问过一遍，都说刚下课就走了。<br/>很明显，他们有小秘密，还不带自己玩。<br/>丸井撇着嘴给搭档发去短信，询问这样重要的日子为什么没有任何表示，结果直到上课都没有收到回信。<br/>完辽。连Jakcal都不理他了。自己绝对是被孤立了。<br/>巨大的委屈感从心底蔓延开来，这不就是校园霸凌吗。</p><p>4.<br/>桑原一边打鸡蛋一边偷偷看柳。<br/>“不要看我。” 柳从小篮子里取出桑原的手机放进贴身口袋，“丸井正在给你发消息的概率是100%，我是不会让你把手机拿回去的。”<br/>说完又看了看其他人：“今天之内你们的手机都由我保管。”</p><p>“等一下，” 柳生推推眼镜， “如果是柳君自己没忍住回复了信息呢？”<br/>“我们这7个人如果硬要排个序，这件事上我一定是最后一名。” <br/>不用问都知道自己绝对第一名的桑原赶忙低下头接着打鸡蛋。</p><p>仁王抱着臂倚靠在家政室的门上，有些无奈地问：<br/>“关门我可以理解，为什么连窗帘都要拉上？”<br/>“丸井大课间跑到家政室来的概率是67.52%。” 柳翻开笔记本一本正经地讲解，“只有反锁门再拉上窗帘，他才会以为今天家政室不对外开放。”<br/>“为什么这种事情你比我这个同班同学了解的还清楚？”<br/>柳淡淡瞥了一眼过去：“我还知道大课间应该去天台的哪个角落找到你，仁王。” <br/>“puri”</p><p>“好了，现在不是闲聊的时候，” 幸村边帮忙桑原倒面粉，边问真田， “奶油的材料准备好了吗？”<br/>真田点点头：“糖和鲜奶油已经拜托食堂的老师们帮忙准备了，下节课间我就去拿。”<br/>“你们呢？” 幸村又转向柳，“水果呢？”<br/>切原忙立正站直：“柳前辈说大课间时去学校外面买！”<br/>柳合上笔记本补充：“数据得出的结果是丸井喜欢草莓和芒果，你们还有什么想吃的吗？”<br/>“烤肉！” <br/>“水果，赤也，说的是水果。”<br/>“但是，” 切原眨眨眼睛， “丸井前辈很喜欢吃烤肉呀！”<br/>柳生抚着下巴，若有所思：“原本就是为丸井君准备的特别蛋糕，想来确实应该按照他的喜好……”<br/>“蛋糕上面放烤肉？” 桑原实在没忍住打断了柳生，“这个级别的料理我只能想到一种就是柳汁。”<br/>“且不论我的柳汁营养搭配多么均衡，” 柳快速反驳， “单从味道上来说也改良了不少，一会儿你试试。”<br/>桑原连忙看向手里装着面粉的盆，装作没听见。</p><p>看到柳还想对桑原说什么，日行一善的柳生赶忙开口企图阻止一场悲剧的发生：<br/>“说起来——礼花筒，我可以在学生会的仓库里拿之前海原祭剩下的彩纸来做。但是蜡烛的话……”<br/>“学校是不允许带易燃物品的吧。” 仁王手上摇晃着一盒pocky，“不如就用这个代替，让他吃完就算是吹蜡烛了。”<br/>其实就连这盒pocky也是之前从丸井那里拿的。</p><p>“暂时也只能这样了。” 幸村摘下手套，轻轻倚靠在一旁的流理台，下巴朝装着手机的小篮子抬了抬，那里正此起彼伏的震动着，“可是丸井现在正找我们，一个人都不出现的话是不是太刻意了。”<br/>柳点点头：“确实，得有个人先去稳住局面。”<br/>说着抬头环视一圈，桑原，pass，赤也，pass，弦一郎……肯定经不住丸井的连环逼问，pass，精市……没准会把事情变得复杂，pass，仁王……把握不好他的行动方向，pass——<br/>怀着期望的目光落在了柳生身上。</p><p>仁王上前两步拍拍柳生的肩膀：“组织的重任就交给你了。”<br/>柳生不动声色推了推眼镜：<br/>“那么从下节课间起，我就不过来了。仁王君记得去拿彩纸做礼花筒。”</p><p>5.<br/>仁王几乎是踏着铃声走进的教室。丸井瞥了他一眼又低下头趴在桌上，暗暗决定在仁王主动来找他说话之前自己绝对不要理他。<br/>一节课在胡思乱想以及和自己较劲中很快过去，到了下课，丸井到底还是没忍住，往仁王的方向瞟，对方正在书本上写写画画，根本没有要来和自己讲话的意思。</p><p>丸井一时气闷，随手揉了个纸团扔过去。<br/>15番的同学恰好不在座位上，仁王便侧过身隔着一张桌椅看向丸井：<br/>“干嘛啊？”<br/>“……” 丸井鼓着嘴，一下子没想好该从哪一点控诉起，直接问生日的事又显得自己有些自作多情，嘴唇张合半天才憋出一句， “你怎么不回我消息啊！”<br/>“我手机忘带了。” 仁王摊开手，轻描淡写的说了原因。看到红发同学带着抱怨的神情，才无可奈何的多问了一句，“所以有什么事？”<br/>“……” 对方满不在乎的样子生生让丸井即将脱口而出的质问变得不那么理直气壮起来，丸井支吾了一会儿，压下心里的酸楚， “……没什么。”<br/>仁王皱着眉打量了一会儿趴在桌上的丸井，并没有再追问下去。</p><p>从早上开始，关于网球部正选们的一切都显得异乎寻常。按说以丸井开朗又自信的性格，即使做不到刨根问底，也肯定会抱着“有什么事情说开不就好了”的心态去直接面对。可是……<br/>如果说仁王没带手机尚且算是情有可原，那么7个人同时忘带手机就是完全不可能的事。丸井盯着自己有去无回的消息，没有一个显示“已读”。<br/>这样的情况下，好像也丧失掉了当面问清楚的勇气。纵然再坦率大条的性格，也不免得生出些不该有的敏感多疑。<br/>——毕竟对自己来说，是那样重要的一群人。</p><p>到了大课间，往常会提前吃掉便当的丸井，今天却不怎么有胃口。送来祝福的同学依旧络绎不绝，自己的好人缘被这种直观的方式证明着，只是此时此刻，这画面着实让人觉得有些讽刺。</p><p>6.<br/>“太松懈了赤也——！！” 真田一嗓子出来，切原手上的刀一滑，差点切到手指。柳见状连忙接过刀柄，示意切原让开。<br/>“副部长不要那么大声嘛…” 切原委委屈屈地站在柳的身后，探出脑袋小声控诉真田。<br/>“怎么能把芒果切的这么丑——” 真田皱着眉拿起一块切原处理的芒果，忍不住就要接着教训料理技巧差到令人发指的后辈。柳见状，赶忙伸手拍了拍切原的手臂，抢在副部长开口前说道：<br/>“赤也，去帮忙做礼花筒吧。”<br/>被直接批评了料理水平，切原有些不服气：“不就是切水果吗有什么难——”<br/>“我这里海带头帮不上忙，笨手笨脚的。”<br/>“啊？！仁王前辈我这就过来——！！！一定给丸井前辈做出完美的礼花筒！！”</p><p>在切原看不见的角度，仁王朝柳抛去一个wink，军师不着痕迹的勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>作为正选里目前来说艺术造诣最高的人，幸村精市正苦苦思索奶油裱花的图案。桑原在一旁拿着手机，时不时递过来给他看看别人的设计样式，都被幸村摇着头拒绝了。<br/>“既然是独一无二的，当然不能用别人的。” <br/>桑原仔细回想：“上次文太海原祭做的…好像是叫 ‘Rikkai Special’…” <br/>“！！” 幸村眼睛一亮，大力拍了拍桑原的肩膀， “胡狼真有你的啊！我知道怎么弄了！”<br/>说着弯下腰，在已经抹好白色奶油的顶部，用装着绯红色奶油的裱花袋一笔一划写下 “Bunta Special”，左右两边还各画了一颗草莓。<br/>“真不愧是部长！” 桑原笑着用手机拍下一张照片，“有些迫不及待想看到文太吃惊的样子了。”</p><p>被横着从中间切开的蛋糕坯一分为二，上半部分正在幸村和桑原你一朵花、我一块巧克力的装饰下变得色泽缤纷，柳则将切好的水果整齐均匀地铺在切开的横截面上。<br/>一旁的真田端着一盒烤肉犹豫不决。<br/>“真的……要把烤肉铺在芒果上面吗……”<br/>柳侧头望过去，酱汁饱满的烤肉的确是让人垂涎欲滴的模样。<br/>“如果担心和水果串味，就铺一层生菜叶吧。”<br/>说完柳忍不住在心里夸了一句自己真是个料理小天才。<br/>没有什么做饭经验的真田顿时朝柳投去一个 “妙啊！” 的眼神。<br/>一层草莓，一层芒果，一层生菜，一层烤肉。五光十色，花花绿绿，荤素搭配，应有尽有。<br/>真田和柳对视一眼，郑重地朝彼此点了个头。</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>“丸井——我好饿，你有吃的吗？”<br/>丸井朝仁王望去，对方正眨巴着眼一脸期待的望着他。</p><p>这是同班同学两人心照不宣的约定，或许是因为柳多提了一句，又或许是仁王在某一天的训练中犯了低血糖，总之分到一个班后，丸井就会多带一份专门给仁王准备的小零食。一开始还需要丸井刻意塞到他抽屉，时间久了，午休过后仁王就会跑来找他要。<br/>可是今天——<br/>可是今天自己明明还在生气啊！这人怎么还能一副什么事都没发生的样子！</p><p>丸井哼了一声扭头望向窗外。<br/>“丸井？” <br/>“丸井——？” 声音大了些。<br/>“丸——井——？？” 坐在周围的同学都朝丸井看去。</p><p>“好啦好啦我听到了！！”<br/>丸井没好气的“啧”了一下，从背包里拎出分装好的食品袋朝前方扔去，被仁王稳稳当当地接住。<br/>仁王打开袋子，左挑右挑了一会儿，拿出一根美味棒，边撕开包装，边晃晃悠悠踱到丸井身边：<br/>“你今天是不是特别不开心？”<br/>丸井望着窗外不去看他：<br/>“……关你什么事啊。”<br/>“你那一脸的怨气都快要吓到同学了。” 仁王慢条斯理地说，果不其然，看着窗外的丸井下一秒便快速转过头来瞪了他一眼。<br/>仁王咽下一口零食，弯下腰凑到丸井面前：<br/>“有很多想问的？”<br/>“……”<br/>“我可以告诉你哦~”<br/>丸井十分怀疑地上下打量了一番以“欺诈”出名的队友。</p><p>“——如果一会儿放学你等我一起去部活室的话。”</p><p>丸井将信将疑，从仁王手里的零食袋里捞出一块巧克力：<br/>“那我就再信你一次。”</p><p>8.<br/>“诶，仁王，你今天看到Jackal他们了吗？”放学后去往部活室的路上，丸井这样问着。<br/>“当然看到了啊，”仁王有些疑惑，“你问这个干嘛？”<br/>“那他们带手机了吗？”<br/>“这我怎么知道，应该带了吧。”<br/>“……哦。”<br/>仁王侧头看了看丸井，对方正颇为沮丧的低着头。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“……他们都没有回我信息。”<br/>“一个都没有吗？”<br/>“……嗯。”</p><p>“今天明明是我生日啊……”</p><p>“是啊，今天是你生日。” 仁王抬手扶住丸井的后背，在对方看过来的时候，露出一个浅浅的、让丸井一瞬间察觉出不对劲的微笑。<br/>他们站定在关上的部活室门前，仁王轻轻搭上门把手，边旋开门锁，边凑到丸井耳边：<br/>“……生日快乐。”</p><p>“砰——！！砰——！！”<br/>一左一右炸开的礼花筒吓得丸井差点原地起跳，他恍惚地扒拉开缠在头上的彩带，还没想清楚怎么回事，一屋子的正选整整齐齐的朝他喊道：<br/>“生日快乐——！！！”<br/>“——puri”其中一位的口癖在尾音落下后显然没来得及收回。<br/>看到拿着礼花筒的仁王，丸井回过神来般双眼逐渐睁大，随即快速地望向身边的“同班同学”。<br/>身侧的“仁王”摘下头上的假发，又从口袋里掏出眼镜戴上，朝目瞪口呆的丸井绅士地笑笑：<br/>“欺骗了丸井君很抱歉，但说实话我也没想到丸井君竟然一点都没有怀疑。”<br/>“柳生——” 丸井扑上去捏住绅士的脸颊往两边扯，他自己涨的通红的脸蛋显然看上去不太冷静，“什么时候开始就是你了啊——！！”<br/>举止一向优雅的绅士难得被折腾地仪容不整，因此即便是只能发出含糊不明的字句，大家也并没有上来解救他的打算。<br/>“没想到柳生是这样治住丸井的，” 仁王笑着走过去给丸井套了个尖尖地小帽子，又掏出手机给狼狈的柳生照了张相，“果然你也知道光凭自己是没法糊弄丸井的吧~”<br/>丸井飞速转身一把扯住仁王的辫子：<br/>“你们这一对双打在这种时候这么默契干什么啊！！！”</p><p> 花里胡哨的蛋糕上，除了中间的“Bunta Special”周围尚且算干净，整个蛋糕被点缀的花花绿绿，显然经过了好几道不同风格的加工。幸村从蛋糕上拔下一根插着的pocky喂进丸井嘴里，有些不好意思的解释：<br/>“蜡烛带不进学校，就用这个代替了。”<br/>丸井眯着眼，几下把pocky咽下去，又重新打量起那个看上去就很“业余”的生日蛋糕。<br/>“是大家一起做的，” 柳站在一旁笑着说道，“今天早上就开始准备了。”<br/>“……所以，”丸井看向周围，“你们今天都不联系我是故意的？”<br/>“是——！” 切原凑过来用肩膀碰了碰丸井，“为了防止计划泄露，柳前辈一早就把我们的手机收走了！”<br/>“今天一天很紧张吧，文太。” 桑原搭上丸井的肩膀，“抱歉啊，但也是为了给你一个惊喜。”<br/>原本已经淡忘掉的委屈被这样一提醒又卷土重来，丸井拽过桑原的袖子就开始夸张的抹眼睛，具体有没有泪水尚且需要考证，但那一声比一声调门高的哭腔倒是真真切切：<br/>“我吓死了！！我以为你们都不理我了呜呜呜呜呜呜”<br/>“我连午饭都没吃多少呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”<br/>“我好饿啊——呜呜呜呜呜”</p><p>桑原艰难扯出自己的袖子，扳过丸井的身子往蛋糕的方向推：<br/>“那就快尝尝我们做的蛋糕吧，忙活了一天呢！”<br/>真田仔细切了一块放在纸盘里递给丸井，在主人公边抽噎边往嘴里塞的同时小心翼翼的问道：<br/>“……好吃吗？”</p><p>“呜呜呜呜呜超难吃——！！” <br/>这次是真的哭出来了，丸井红着眼眶吸着鼻子，嘴里还塞着一大团蛋糕。</p><p>“？怎么会！”桑原自认料理水平还是不错的， 赶忙切了一小块尝了尝。几秒之后脸都绿了，扭头望向正望着窗外的柳。<br/>“柳？？？！！”<br/>“……我听不见。”<br/>“不要装听不见！为什么是柳汁的味道啊你解释清楚啊——！！”<br/>柳淡淡移回视线，对上张牙舞爪的桑原：“我说过了，柳汁的味道改良过，而且营养含量丰富。”</p><p>“呃……算了先看看剩下的吧，” 真田又递了一块给丸井，“实在不喜欢蛋糕的话就尝尝奶油或者水果。”<br/>一分钟后丸井哭的更厉害了。<br/>“为什么……你们为什么要把烤肉和水果放在一起，你们是不是都特别恨我呜呜呜呜呜——”<br/>柳这下沉不住气了：“不是用生菜隔开了吗？”<br/>“果然又是你——！！”丸井扔下盘子就朝军师扑过去，顺手抓了把奶油抹在他脸上，“今天我丸井文太就要代表甜食界制裁你！！”</p><p>具体是怎么发展成，除了笑语晏晏的幸村，剩下的人都需要换衣服洗头洗脸的，就不赘述了。</p><p>大半个小时后，鸡飞狗跳的部活室总算消停下来，看着正围着丸井坐成一圈你一言我一语哄他的部员，幸村笑了笑：<br/>“不管怎么说，也算是给了丸井一个难忘的生日吧？”<br/>丸井擦着还在滴水的头发点点头，一旁的桑原笑着搂了搂他的肩膀。</p><p>“虽然今天没有晨练，但是也不能有任何松懈——！”真田抱着臂站在幸村身侧，语气强硬，“下午的基础练习多加一个小时！当然……”<br/>“丸井的话，可以少跑十圈。”<br/>以切原为首的正选们怨声载道地换好运动服走出了部活室，随即被真田挨个拿球拍打了屁股。</p><p>9.<br/>丸井擦好头发正要去柜子里拿自己的运动服，幸村留下句“不要又哭了哦”后，轻盈地替他带上了门。<br/>抱着疑惑的心情打开柜子，堆得满满当当的礼物纷纷滚落出来。每一个盒子上面都画了队友的卡通头像，不用想就知道是部长的手笔。<br/>丸井将礼物整理好收进背包，走出部活室之前，回过头又偷吃了一块已经七零八落的蛋糕。</p><p>写好的“Bunta Special”现在只依稀能辨认出几个字母，烤肉和水果混合的味道也一言难尽，歪歪扭扭插着的pocky棒沾满了各色的奶油……丸井细细品尝了一番这奇特的味道，想着自己可能一辈子都做不出这样的蛋糕来。<br/>但是——<br/>果然还是最喜欢立海大了。</p><p>嘴角还沾着奶油，丸井拿上球拍向正朝他挥手的队友们跑去。</p><p>END.<br/>2020. 4. 20</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>